1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to a composite synthesis method and apparatus, a vaporizer for the composite synthesis apparatus, a vaporizer heater and a composite. More particularly, embodiments of the invention relate to a composite synthesis method and apparatus for synthesizing two or more different samples, a vaporizer for the composite synthesis apparatus, a vaporizer heater, and a composite.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a technology for effectively decorating metal catalyst particles for effective preparation of multiple-metal catalysts or a technology for effectively alloying multiple-metal catalysts for improvement in reaction activity or durability has attracted attention. In addition, a technology for preparing a carbon-based nano metal catalyst structure to improve reaction activity or durability, and incinerating carbon to recover or recycle metal components after reaction has also attracted attention.
Korean Patent Publication 10-2011-0139994A discloses a method of preparing a lithium manganese oxide-carbon nano composite through mixing in an ionic solution (entitled “Lithium manganese oxide-carbon nano composite and method of producing the same”). In this patent, the preparation of the composite requires several stages including solution reaction, crystal growth, strong acid/strong alkali treatment for removal of template components, heat treatment for alloying, and the like.